¿Te perdi?
by MiniwaYuno
Summary: Rikka sufre por la perdida de su amor... esperen... es que alguna vez él fue suyo... One shot. [un poco triste según yo] Pasen y ¡Lean!


**Nota de la Autora: **_Hola espero y les guste este One shot que escribí hoy y si es 18 de Julio del 2014. Espero y les guste. Es que se me vienen a la mente muchas ideas, espero sus comentarios._

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de **Inazuma Eleven** no me pertenecen._

**Aclaración: **_La historia y el trama es totalmente MIO. Y el personaje que aparece es inventado Ritsuka Fukuyama, es de mi creación jeje. Sin más los dejo con la lectura…_

* * *

**¿Te perdí?**

* * *

Y aquí estoy, en medio de la calle debe de ser como las 9 o 10 de la noche, la verdad no me importa mucho… ¿Por qué?, es simple hoy pensé en todo lo que ha paso en este tiempo que nos conocemos.

—Kazuya-kun

Pienso en todo lo que pasamos y aun no sé, no lo quiero aceptar pensar en que ya _te perdí_, espera, espera… es que alguna vez tú fuiste mío… no lo creo… es lo que mi mente quiere que crea. Pero para que me engaño más, si siempre lo vi.

Cuando tú la veías a ella, cuando te sonrojabas con tan solo hablarle o cuando ambos estaban muy cerca de cada uno, siempre lo vi y aun así, mi corazón — y mente— sigue amándote.

Aunque tuve celos de que ella, te estuviera manipulando. No, no lo creo, es demasiada despistada hasta hace unos días, cuando te vi con ella besándose. Te envidio Aki Kino, y aun así no puedo odiarte, tú sabias de mis sentimientos hacia él, me ayudaste en todo, pero aun así… _ustedes_ están juntos. Me pediste disculpas, y te perdone.

No puedo odiarte ni nada, tú eres una gran amiga. Y a pesar de todo, me dijiste que terminarías con él si es que _YO_ sufría al verlos —a ti con Ichinose —. Yo me quede sorprendida —"_enserio, enserió ¿harías eso?"_—.

Me miraste dedicándome una sonrisa sincera y me respondiste "Si"

La verdad te iba a decir que lo hicieras, pero no. Tus sentimientos que tienes hacia el son sincero y los que él tiene así ti también lo son.

Los míos quizás sean sincero pero a la vez son egoístas, pero si él estuviera conmigo sabría que su corazón y alma no me pertenecerían a mí, si no a Ti, Aki.

Ese día, te abrase y tú correspondiste, luego me miraste confundida y solo te respondí:

—_No te preocupes, pero cuídalo si no _Y_o me lo robare_ — Te reíste por bajo, me despedí de ti y me fui corriendo. Llegue a mi casa y llore, llore todo lo que mi corazón quisiera.

Y hoy, regreso a mi casa.

Pensé en todo y si espero y sean felices los dos.

* * *

Han pasado 10 años, y he recibido una invitación de boda:

**"**Para: Urabe Rika

_Ichinose Kazuya y Kino Aki _

_Le invitan a su boda que se realizara el día 08 de agosto del presente año. _

_Esperemos que asista su presencia es importantes**"**. _

Vaya, aunque han pasado ya años, siempre estuvieron juntos.

Y ahora van a casarse, después de todo son mis amigos y ya lo supere.

* * *

**Día de la boda. **

La ceremonia ha terminado y mi esposo Ritsuka Fukuyama, me acompaño.

—Rika, que bueno que viniste y — voltea a ver a mi esposo un hombre alto de tez clara, cabello castaño obscuro y ojos azules— y él ¿quién es?

—Hola, él es mi esposo Ritsuka Fukuyama… te ves hermosa con ese vestido, felicidades a ambos.

—Gracias, pero ¿cuándo te casaste?

—El mes pasado, perdón la boda fue muy rápido y la verdad los dos no invitamos a nadie. Disculpa.

—No te preocupes y felicidades.

—Gracias, pero y ¿tu esposo?

—Hola, Rika —volteo y no ha cambiado mucho ahora que lo veo bien.

—Hola, felicidades. — los felicita mi esposo.

—Eh, gracias. —abraza a Aki por la espalda.

—Amor, se nos hace tarde. — me avisa Ritsuka

—Oh, cierto. Adiós, chicos debió irme.

—Eh, ¿Por qué? —pregunta Ichinose, confundido

—Tengo que ir al hospital, por el bebe que espero.

—Oh, qué bueno. Adiós y cuídense —me dice Aki alegre.

—Adiós…

Si, debo admitir que me costo superarlo y dejarlo ir. Pero así lo decidió el destino después de todo he encontrado a una persona muy especial que me ha cuidado desde que lo conocí. Y debo estar pensando en el presente y ya no mirar al pasado… después de todo ya soy feliz…

* * *

**FIN **

* * *

**N/A:** _espero y les haya gustado, tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo._

_Espero sus críticas y comentarios. __Besos, abrazos y ¡Cuídense!_

_Matta nee~_


End file.
